


Dysk

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Bobby nie jest najmłodszy i zdecydowanie nie powinien się przemęczać.Tekst na temat nr 84 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

Zacisnął dłonie na tyłku demona, powodując u niego głęboki pomruk i podniósł, chcąc być już w łóżku. Rzucił go jednak na nie szybciej niż planował.

— Ostro zaczynasz, Robercie — zaśmiał się demon, ale zaraz spochmurniał, widząc wykrzywiający twarz mężczyzny grymas bólu. Zszedł z łóżka i gdzieś zniknął.

 _Cholerny skurczybyk_ — pomyślał łowca, ale demon wrócił po chwili i pochylił się nad nim.

— Ja mam ciebie — oświadczył, podnosząc go sprawnie, obejmując w pasie jedną ręką, a drugą trzymając pod tyłkiem. — A ty masz ubezpieczenie.

Przewrócił oczami, obejmując go za szyję. Spojrzał na dokument.

— Crowley… Singer?

— Twój mąż.

— Och.

Cholera, miał się nie zakochać.


End file.
